Controlled feedback is used in a communication system to add layers of control to the system. The feedback systems currently used in wireless communication systems are generally complex and consume valuable resources. One such system that employs feedback is an evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA) multiple-in multiple-out (MIMO) system. Improving the efficiency of feedback and rank and link adaptation to the closed-loop MIMO system for E-UTRA may therefore tend to improve MIMO link performance and system capacity, as well as reduce signaling overhead.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus for processing feedback that could be employed, for example, in an E-UTRA MIMO system for both downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) communications.